Mirei Minami
Mirei Minami is one of PriPara's main characters. She is a pop type idol who uses the brand Candy Alamode. She is a member of SoLaMi♡SMILE. In PriPara Records, She is diffrided illegally as a vessel of Saya and became a vocal and a member of Alstroemeria. She is currently used by Nintenchris5963. If you use her without permission, an admin will slap you with a warning ticket. Appearance Outside PriPara she has got brown hair styled in a ponytail and brown eyes with glasses, but inside PriPara she has got yellow hair (the style resembles cat ears) and blue eyes. Personality Outside PriPara she is the serious head disciplinary Minami-iinchou, but inside PriPara she is outgoing and finishes all her phrases with -pri, though sometimes she falls out of character. Her calculations are usually right. Her catchphrase is "Pop, Step, Get You!" Relationships * [[Laala Manaka|'Laala Manaka']] - They're part of SoLaMi♡SMILE together. Mirei was the one who taught Laala about PriPara when she started, so they get along really well. * [[Saya|'Saya']] - An evil deadly vocal doll who diffrided Mirei. He is a vocal and a member of Alstroemeria. * [[Sophie Hojo|'Sophie Houjou']] - They're part of SoLaMi♡SMILE together. They are best friends and it was hinted in the first episodes of the anime that Mirei admires Sophie but she's also a bit jealous of her. * [[Shion Todo|'Shion Toudou']] - Shion holds a grudge against her ever since Mirei slapped her with a warning ticket, so they have a special rivalry. However, nowadays they seem to get along pretty well. * [[Dorothy West|'Dorothy West']] - They started off bad, but they are now friends who still fight occasionally. They were teammates in the Dream Team FriendAll. * [[Reona West|'Leona West']] - Even though they're rivals, they act friendly with each other. They were teammates in the Dream Team FriendAll for the Winter Grand Prix, but Leona became part of CelePara Opera Company during the Spring Grand Prix. * Falulu - Mirei helped revive Falulu in the Falulu Comeback Live and tried fixing "Falulu's Non". * [[Aroma Kurosu|'Aroma Kurosu']] - Mirei had a few problems with her at first but now they're friends. They were teammates in the Dream Team SoLa♡Ageddon Mi. * [[Mikan Shiratama|'Mikan Shiratama']] - They were teammates in the Dream Team SoLa♡Ageddon Mi. * [[Gaaruru|'Gaaruru']] - Mirei considers her as a good friend. Garuru was the one who made her want to be an idol again and showed her that putting effort into things isn't a waste of time. * Yoshi Ayasaki/DJ Zeroth - A DJ who founded Alstroemeria and plans to reform PriPara into RecoPara (Record Paradise). While being diffrided by Loolo, Yoshi recommended Saya to diffride Mirei as Saya's vessel. * [[Loolo Monoko|'Loolo Monoko']] - Laala's evil shadow who wants to destroy PriPara. While diffriding Yoshi, Loolo recommended Saya to diffrided Mirei as Saya's vessel. RP only * [[Furanzu Ibara|'Furanzu Ibara']] - Mirei seems to be so in love with him, sometimes she intends to skip doing her homework or and distract Sophie and Laala to allow Furanzu and Mirei to hang out privately. Category:Original PriPara Characters Category:Candy Alamode users Category:CureHibiki Category:ParaPri Category:Unmei Challenge Category:SoLaMi♡Dressing Category:SoLaMi♡SMILE Category:SoLa♡Ageddon Mi Category:FriendAll Category:Canon chara Category:Idol Category:Pop Idol